


Silent Sky

by In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite/pseuds/In_Times_Of_Crisis_We_Unite
Summary: So these are just some poems written about how Tsuna is involved when his guardians need his support. It shows that even though Tsuna can't fight alongside his guardians, he still completely supports them (thus being a silent sky, only being able to help while they are with him at home).





	1. Ryohei: Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to try out poetry for a while (though I'm not too great at it). Also, I attempted making the iambic pentameter on this poem, however didn't do too great a job since I suck at syllables. But anyway, hopefully this chapter is alright and I hope you enjoy! First up: Ryohei

_Ryohei: Brothers_

Sweat slowly dripped from his exhausted body

His extreme shouts completely vanishing

Punch by punch brought pain, but no remedy

The void in his heart still not banishing

Every part of the boxer's body was pained

His eyes watery, but tears completely dry

He wanted it to end, to be unchained

From his extremes, his extreme smiles, his lies

In midst of his punch, he froze to His voice.

"That's enough Ryo. That's enough. It's okay."

A sob sounded, but had not a word to say.

 ***

A smile painted itself on to the sky's lips.

Walking soundlessly to his sun, smiling,

Tsuna touched his sun with his fingertips

Careful with his sun, who was still crying.

Jumping lightly at the touch of his boss,

The sun was shocked to see his loving sky

Unsure of what feelings should get across.

"Losing someone is harder than goodbye"

And now Ryohei knew what Tsuna meant

A death was why he had begun to vent.

 ***

Biting his lip, Ryohei looked away.

However, his boss refused to look away.

"My sun, I know how it feels everyday

But you cannot continue in this way."

Flinching lightly, Ryohei gave a nod.

Not satisfied, Tsuna embraced his sun.

Ryohei froze within his arms, in awe.

"Ryohei, you are not the only one,

It will always hurt, but it does lessen.

Ryo, you have support from every person."

 ***

Looking baffled, Tsuna let out a smile.

"We are family, weird, but family.

The pain will stay, but leave after a while.

Without pain, there would not be joy, agree?"

Feeling better, Ryohei smiled gently.

He looked softly at his younger brother

Before altering to stare intently,

At the innocent man who seemed further;

Further as time seemed to simply pass by,

Yet there Tsuna remained their silent sky.


	2. Kyoya: Innocent Lives Lost

**Kyoya: Innocent Lives Lost**

Tsuna knew Kyoya was not to be blamed

No matter how much Kyoya felt ashamed.

People died, Tsuna knew that to be true.

Still his lost cloud did not know what to do.

Smiling sadly, Tsuna moved over to his cloud,

“Lives were lost, but others were saved.  You did us proud.”

 ***

Kyoya glared, as he knew it was not true.

Tsuna did not know what else he could do

For Kyoya had no reason to be shamed.

In accidents, no person should be blamed.

Even on missions, things spiral out of control.

Even for Kyoya, he was human after all.

*** 

Tsuna sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Kyoya, my cloud, this is not yours to bare.

I know how many small, pure lives were lost,

But to protect others comes at a cost.

This tragedy won’t be forgotten nor wasted

For now, we go step by step without any haste.”

 ***

Tsuna gave his shoulder a feathered touch.

“You might be a force that can handle much

But, Kyoya, you are still only human.”

Kyoya had the strength of one-hundred men,

But he was not perfect just like the rest of them.

With that, he thanked his sky who embraced all of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So I just figured I would release the next chapter today as well since it's already done. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well and thank you all for reading! Next up: Lambo! Until next time~!


	3. Lambo: Bullies

**Lambo: Bullies**

Name after name,

Laugh after laugh,

It always remained the same.

So what if he slept during English and sucked at math,

The bullying only continued to advance

While the teachers wouldn’t even spare him a glance.

 ***

Dame-Tsuna’s brother;

They giggled.

Still with that airheaded mother;

They belittled.

Little lightning grinded his teeth together;

To mock his family equaled calling for stormy weather.

*** 

“Lambo, why did you fight?”

The sky looked worriedly down at his baby brother,

As little lightning pushed back his tears with all his might.

Lambo knew his sky was just worried about the other.

Because of that Lambo remained silent;

He didn’t need his brother to worry about the other kids being violent.

*** 

“I think I know what you’re going through,

It wouldn’t be that hard to guess.

After all, at your age I was like you.

But Lambo promise me this:

To come to me when you need and never to lie

For I will always be here as your brother and sky.”

_Fin~!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So here is the next chapter! Whenever I do any chapter for Lambo, I can't help but feel like his problems would be a bit more normal compared to the others; if only because Tsuna would want him to have as much as his childhood as possible. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Also, thank you to all of you who read, who have left kudos, subscriptions, or bookmarks!! Next chapter is: Rokudo Mukuro! Until next time~!


	4. Mukuro: Nightmares of the Past

**Mukuro: Nightmares of the Past**

The blood ran freely and the pain intensified.

A white, lab coat mockingly fluttered in his sight.

There was no escape no matter how hard he tried.

Still, Mukuro snarled and thrashed with all his might.

The mist froze as the scientist once again came near.

Mukuro couldn’t help the terrified screech of fear.

 ***

“Wake up, Mukuro! You have to wake up!”

The mist’s eyes quickly sprung open

To see his sky with a suspiciously, empty cup.

“Tsunayoshi?  Nice of you to pour water on me and come in.”

Tsuna eyes sharpened on his dampened mist,

But Mukuro simply turned away and closed his hand into a fist.

 ***

A gentle hand on the mist’s shoulder

Caused the tension to release and the tears to fall.

“Estraneo” was mumbled and the atmosphere felt colder

Before Tsuna pushed his anger away as Mukuro punched the wall.

Tsuna’s eyes softened on a boy who had been though much

Before he placed his own hands in his mist’s to clutch.

 ***

“They are gone Mukuro; never again will they or anyone else harm you.

You may have started out as just my guardian, but now you are also my brother.

We are a family who protect each other, and you are included in that too.

There is nothing you will ever need to fear again, not as long as we have one another.”

Mukuro’s lips turned upwards and with tears in his eyes, he fell into the embrace of the enemy turned ally.

For Sawada Tsunayoshi showed that even a deceiving mist such as he could be embraced by an all accepting sky.

_Fin~!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys and here is another chapter! Yay! This is honestly probably my favorite one out of the bunch for some reason. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you thought! The next chapter will be posted next week and will be: Gokudera Hayato! Thank you all for your support again! Until next time~!


	5. Hayato: Mistakes

**Hayato: Mistakes**

The storm buried his head into his hands as he tried to muffle his cries.

Vaguely, the storm hears his name being called but he can’t seem to center his focus no matter how much he tries.

A slam jolts his eyes open and causes him to jump to his feet.

Ryohei walks out completely exhausted and totally beat,

But there’s a giant smile on his face and is quick to tell the others before they could freak,

“Takeshi and Lambo will be extremely fine; they’ll both make extreme recoveries within a week!”

*** 

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief as they moved to talk with another,

All except for one storm who gritted his teeth and moved away from the crowd.

“I couldn’t protect them Juudaime, not even Ahoshi, our littlest brother.”

The sky’s eyes softened as he came out in front of his storm, but didn’t say anything out loud.

“They were both right there, fighting right in front of me.

I couldn’t move though, and those two idiots refused to listen and flee.”

*** 

Tsuna shook his head softly and smiled at his storm lightly

Before he pulled Hayato in to hold him tightly.

“Would you have left them had you been in their position?

No, you wouldn’t because like them you’ve all been influenced by me to know that your guys’ safety is far more important than any mission.”

Hayato huffed in his arms and Tsuna could feel his storm’s resistance

Which caused Tsuna to look into the other man’s eyes so he could remind his storm of the importance of his existence.

 ***

“Hayato, you are no longer alone and never will be again.

We are family and no matter what our pasts are, we will come together to choose one another.

None of us will ever have to feel abandoned or worry about watching our backs ever again.

They made that choice Hayato because they are your brothers just as you are their brother.

Give them time, and soon enough they will be back on their feet and back to normal.

Until then, we will protect them as the protective sky and storm we are, as the family we are even if we are a family that’s a little crazy and abnormal.”

_Fin~!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So another chapter is here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; and thank you to everyone who is reading, who subscribed, left kudos, or bookmarked. :) Up next is: Chrome! Until next time~!


	6. Chrome: True Family

**Chrome: True Family**

She had stood frozen in place

As the female mist gazed on the familiar face.

Chrome found herself pained

By feelings she had thought had waned,

Only to come back full force

With the woman, who was only family by blood, as the main source.

*** 

Chrome didn’t hesitate to turn around and flee

From the woman who had once been family.

The female mist ran and ran until she collapsed onto the ground

She wailed as her tears fell and ignored all of the people who were around.

She felt warm arms wrap around her tightly,

As her boss’s flames soothe and wrap around her lightly.

*** 

In between her cries, she hears her boss shoo others away

Before he turns back and holds her tighter without a word to say.

“I don’t even know why I was so quick to flee;

She didn’t even recognize me.”

No words were said

As his arms tightened comfortably around her instead.

 ***

“Boss, I don’t understand why I’m still in pain.

I thought I had moved pass her and yet…

It feels as though all my progress just went down the drain.”

She pushed herself away from his embrace, suddenly not wanting to make her boss fret.

However, she looked up to see her boss’s eyes glowing bright

And she was surprised to see his dying will burning with all its might.

 ***

“Chrome, wounds like this may never fully heal.

In my experience, there will always be the slightest ache,

But it’s not as if pain is all you’ll ever feel.

Were you in pain when you and the girls would go out for cake?

Or when you and the Kokuyo gang go out to have some fun?

Or even when we go out for a picnic under the bright sky and sun?”

 ***

Chrome lowered and shook her head as she said no.

Her eyes lifted to look up at the man who had took her in and saved her.

“We’ve all had hard pasts that we’re trying to fight through though.

Together, we’ve overcome to find happiness and make ourselves, albeit a crazy family for sure.”

The girl nodded in happiness with the reminder that blood no longer mattered

Not when she had her loving Sky and family, even if they had started out a little shattered.

_Fin~!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and thank you again to everyone reading! Let me know what you guys think. For next week, the next chapter will be: Takeshi! Until next time~!


	7. Takeshi: Mafia Game (1rst Kill)

**Takeshi: Mafia Game (first kill)**

Swing after swing,

Slash after slash,

Takeshi continues his training.

The rain tries to ignore how his emotions continue to clash.

The doors open and the rain tenses slightly

As his hands clench around his sword tightly.

*** 

Neither rain nor sky say a word,

Until his sky let out a sigh that does not go unheard.

Takeshi flinches but keeps his eyes ahead of him and swings again.

The rain ignores his sky as Tsuna sits down, with the room so quiet you can hear the drop of a pen.

Surprisingly, Takeshi is the one to break it as he tells him, “Tsuna, I’m fine.”

Tsuna scoffs and shakes his head. “Clearly that’s why your body language shows a different sign.”

*** 

Throughout the room, silence again begins to resonate.

Takeshi tries to ignore the burning glare aiming at his back,

As his available hand clenches to a fist and he lets his back go straight

And the rest of his body ceases on the dummy’s attack.

“How are you not angry? How can you even look at me the same?!

I killed him without hesitating and didn’t even know his name.”

*** 

No hesitation, no anger, no disappointment- just, “Do you regret it,” from the all-encompassing sky.

Takeshi spins towards Tsuna, with a burning passion in his eye.

“Never. Not when the alternative would’ve had you dead.”

A small smile graces Tsuna’s face with nothing but acceptance in his own eyes as he nods his head.

“You are my rain, my best friend, my brother, and I will always accept you with whatever comes our way.

So never stop coming to me for comfort as you always comfort me, because Takeshi, I will always be here as your sky for the rest of our days.”

_Fin~._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, hooray! With this the guardians are complete, and the last one I decided to include is Tsuna (who will be up tomorrow)! I know this story has been about comforting his guardians but figured it would be nice to have Tsuna comforted in return. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Also specials thanks to those leaving kudos for this story too! Again I hope all of you who are reading enjoyed and until next time~!


	8. Tsuna: The Silent Sky and His Family

**Tsuna: The Silent Sky and His Family**

The voices roared and yelled in his head,

Accusing him of all he had done wrong, of all he had allowed.

There was just as much blood on his hands despite what Reborn and his guardians said.

Before Tsuna could think any further, his door crashed down; and there was his cloud.

 ***

Behind Kyoya, whose tonfas glowed purple, Tsuna could see his worried sister and brothers.

Tsuna turned and went to ignore them only to have Takeshi spin him to face them again.

The sky watched as his guardians spread around him without even glancing at each other.

“Tsuna, what do you think you’re doing; do you really think we’ll leave you now when you’ve never left us alone back then?”

*** 

Tsuna flinched and turned away, not feeling deserving of their support.

But his guardians held steadfast, as Takeshi forced Tsuna to meet their eyes.

“Don’t push us away, Tsuna; you are more deserving than all of us.” Takeshi continued on seeing as Tsuna had started to try and retort,

“We are more than famiglia, Tsuna, we are family and you are our one and only true sky.”

*** 

Ryohei beamed. “He’s right extreme little brother, we’ll always be here to support you as you have always been there for us.”

Kyoya grunted. “Hn, you are just as much human as we are, small animal; don’t make the herbivores think you are less than what we all see.”

Lambo pouted. “Yare, yare, silly Tsuna-nii, you can always come to us just like we come to you, so just ignore all those stupid famiglia’s fuss.”

Mukuro smirked. “Kufufu. I wouldn’t try to possess someone weak, Tsunayoshi; after all only you seem to be able defeat both the enemy right in front of us and the only-existing-in-our-mind enemy.”

Hayato straightened proudly. “That’s right Tsuna-sama, you are my best friend, my family, my brother, not because you’re our boss but because you love us and earned our trust.”

Chrome wrapped her hand around Tsuna’s arm and looked determinedly at him. “Don’t forget all the good times either boss, all that we’ve done and all we’ve overcome, not as famiglia but as a family.”

Takeshi smiled softly. “See Tsuna? No matter what happens, we’re here together because while we rely on you, we want you to just as much rely on all of us.”

Tsuna choked on a sob as he smiled back at the people who loved him so and most of them didn’t hesitate to wrap around him in a hug (two of them being dragged in). Tsuna wanted to but couldn’t disagree:

 ***

Their bonds were more than simple friendship or famiglia, despite what people viewed them as through the common eye.

They were brothers and sister, a true family that no matter where they are or what they’re going through would be there for one another as true, dependent elemental guardians and a forever silent, but always loving sky.

_Fin~!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! Here is the final chapter with Tsuna and all of his family! Thank you everyone so much for all of your support, I hope this last chapter was as good as the rest of the story (I know some of the rhymes were kind of stretched on here). For me, this story is complete now but if any of you want any requests for specific people let me know and I can try and add some on. But otherwise, I hope everyone who read enjoyed this series and thank you again! Until next time~!

**Author's Note:**

> So to explain this chapter a bit, Ryohei lost a person while out on a mission (like a trainee or someone). Due to his anger, he refused to stop hitting his punching bag that he has in his training room until Tsuna appears. In the end, Ryohei realized that the person who didn't want to get involved the most, was the one who matured enough to handle their situation most (Tsuna). Which shows that even though Tsuna hated violence, he understood how to deal with it best. Anyway, I hope the rhymes weren't too awful and there were some syllables I'm sure I got wrong. There were a couple errors I did that I kind of just went with. (This will be the longest ending in this story just because this was the first chapter.) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a comment on what you thought of it :). Next chapter will be Kyoya! Thanks for reading! Until next time~!


End file.
